Nowadays, except a PIN lock function, most lock functions of a mobile phone, such as a phone lock function, a SIM card lock function, a network lock function and so on, have no limit on the number of times for entering a password. Because of no number limit, anyone can unlock the function by way of trying every possible password. As a result, security levels of the lock functions with no number limit are very low.